Jūshirō Ukitake
| obrazek = Plik:O241 Ukitake.png | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 21 grudnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 150 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 187 cm | waga = 72 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society Rodzina Ukitake | poprzedni zawód = Kapitan 13. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:13.png 13. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki Shunsui Kyōraku Rukia Kuchiki Kaien Shiba | bazy operacyjne = 13. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = 5 nieznanych braci 2 nieznane siostry | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Sōgyo no Kotowari | bankai = Nieznane | debiut w mandze = Tom 3, Rozdział 23 (wspomnienie) Tom 14, Rozdział 116 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 9 (wspomnienie) Odcinek 41 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japoński głos = Hideo Ishikawa | angielski głos = Liam O'Brien Kim Strauss (odcinek 40) | hiszpański głos = Gerardo Reyero (Ameryka Łacińska) }} był kapitanem 13. Oddziału. Jego wicekapitanem była Rukia Kuchiki. Wygląd 190px|thumb|left|Zielone oczy Ukitake Ukitake był wysokim, nieco wychudzonym mężczyzną, co spowodowane było jego chorobami, które powodowały u niego nieregularne osłabnięcia i kaszlenie krwią. Z tego powodu zazwyczaj spędzał czas na rekonwalescencji w Ugendō - swojej rodzinnej nieruchomości. Podczas jednego ze swoich ataków, gdy był znacznie młodszy, jego włosy stały się białe na okres trzech dni, dlatego jego brwi są czarne, takie, jakie były kiedyś włosy. W anime jego oczy są brązowe, jednak na kolorowej okładce mangi zostały pokazane jako zielone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, kolorowa strona 110 lat temu wiązał włosy w koński ogon. Obecnie są rozpuszczone i sięgają mu do pasa. Od czasów młodości aż do dzisiaj nie rozstał się z grzywką opadającą na prawe oko. Nosi zwykły strój Shinigami, na co zarzucone jest kapitańskie haori, którego podszewka jest czerwona (jest to barwa jego oddziału). Nosi do tego biały, wąski sznur, na którym zawieszony jest jego Zanpakutō. Osobowość Ulubionym jedzeniem Ukitake było o-hagi. W wolnym czasie karmił karpie w jeziorze Ugendō. Pisał także serię opowieści w Komunikacie Seireitei zatytułowanych "Porzucenie bliźniaczych ryb" (Sōgyo no Kotowari). Główny bohater tego dzieła - Sōgyo, zwalcza zło i ratuje niewinnych mieszkańców. Ulubionym hasłem tego bohatera jest . Powieść ta jest bardzo popularna wśród dzieci mieszkających w Seireitei. Seria klasuje się na jednym z trzech najlepszych miejsc w tym magazynie.Bleach Bootleg; strona 116 Ukitake był honorowy, zawsze traktował ludzi wokół siebie z szacunkiem, nawet tych, którzy nie zajmują wysokich stanowisk w Gotei 13. W rezultacie ma on bardzo dobre relacje z Shinigami w Soul Society, którzy często przychodzili do niego po poradę lub przysługę. Ze względu na wysoki poziom moralny, Ukitake nigdy nie pozwolił skrzywdzić ludzi, którzy chcieli uratować jego podwładnych, nawet jeśli są to wrogowie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119, strony 8-10 Ukitake zawsze postępował zgodne z własnym sumieniem nawet jeśli łamie przy tym reguły obowiązujące w Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 21-22 Był on również bardzo spostrzegawczy, co widać, gdy analizuje różne zakłócenia spowodowane w Soul SocietyAnime Bleach; Odcinek 179 Jest w stanie prawidłowo ocenić charakter człowieka, jak zauważył Yamamoto, wie kiedy ktoś jest samotny. Zauważa, że przed spotkaniem Ichigo, Rukia miała problem z otwarciem się na pewne rzeczy, przez co była samotna. Ukitake dostrzegał w niej wyraźną poprawę, podczas treningu z Orihime. 190px|thumb|right|Ukitake dający prezenty Hitsugayi bez okazji W różnych omake Bleacha, Ukitake lubił dawać prezenty innym ludziom bez żadnej okazji, zwłaszcza Tōshirō Hitsugayi, jak twierdził, ze względu na podobne imiona i ten sam kolor włosów.Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach część 14 Ze względu na swój długi staż kapitana, Ukitake był jednym z najsprawniejszych żołnierzy w Gotei 13. Potrafił stworzyć przyjazną atmosferę w oddziale i utrzymać wysokie morale podczas walki. Odmawiał walki z dzieckiem, nawet jeśli było ono Arrancarem. Ukitake nie lekceważył i nie wyśmiewał swoich przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strona 12 Podczas walki postępował w bardzo honorowy sposób i czuł się zobowiązany do ochrony słabszych, nawet jeśli byli jego przeciwnikami. Udowadniał to podczas walki z Lilynette próbując nauczyć ją jak być lepszym wojownikiem, pomimo że była wrogiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360, strona 3 Historia thumb|right|190px|Chory Ukitake w dzieciństwie Ukitake w wieku trzech lat przeszedł ciężką chorobą płuc, której pamiątką są do dziś białe włosy. Gdy lekarze nie dawali mu żadnych szans na przeżycie, jego rodzice zanieśli go do świątyni Mimihagiego, mitycznego bóstwa z zakątków wschodniego Rukongai. Tam ofiarowali bóstwu płuca chorego syna. Dzięki temu przeżył i stał się służącym Seireitei Shinigami. Ukitake od chwili, gdy poznał prawdę o swoim uzdrowieniu, wiedział, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym umrze dla Gotei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strony 9-14 190px|thumb|left|Ukitake jako uczeń [[Akademia Shinō|Akademii Shinigami]] Jūshirō jest najstarszym synem z niskiej klasy arystokratycznej rodziny Ukitake. Ma pięciu braci i dwie siostry. Wraz ze swoim kolegą, Shunsuiem Kyōraku byli jednymi z pierwszych absolwentów swojej akademii i pierwszymi, którzy zostali kapitanami. Co więcej, obaj byli osobiście szkoleni przez Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strony 9-10 Jūshirō i Shunsui są jednymi z najstarszych kapitanów Gotei 13 wraz z Retsu Unohaną i ich mentorem, Genryūsaiem. Stwierdzono, że ich czwórka została kapitanami ponad 100 lat temu, a było to powiedziane 110 lat przed fabułą Bleach. Zatem ich staż kapitański wynosi ponad 210 lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 13 thumb|right|190px|Ukitake 110 lat temu Ok. 110 lat temu, po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy wraz z Shunsuiem i jego wicekapitan, Lisą Yadōmaru idą na spotkanie kapitanów w sprawie awansu na kapitana Kisuke Urahary. Podczas ich rozmowy dochodzą do nich Shinji Hirako i Love Aikawa, po czym kapitan rozpoczął rozmowę o stanie Gotei 13, przy czym Ukitake przypomina Kyōraku, aby nie zapomniał o tym, że kapitan Unohana także jest jednym z najstarszych kapitanów w Soul Society. Shunsui mówi, że dobrze, że Retsu tego nie słyszała, ponieważ mogłaby się zdenerwować. Pani kapitan zaskakuje go jednak, pojawiając się za nim i pyta się, czy coś o niej wspominał. Kyōraku z przerażoną miną mówi, że nic takiego. Ukitake jest później świadkiem, gdy Shunsui tłumaczy wicekapitanowi Aizenowi pojęcie awansu kapitan Kirio Hikifune.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 11-13 Wszyscy następnie przybywają do siedziby 1. Oddziału, aby powitać nowego kapitana - Uraharę. Był świadkiem przybycia nowo mianowanego kapitana i jego lekkiej wpadki w postaci spóźnienia, przy czym przyszedł zaraz przed Yamamoto, po czym kapitan głównodowodzący popychał go, by szedł przed siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strona 7 190px|thumb|left|Ukitake rozmawia z Kaienem o jego stanowisku wicekapitana w 13. Oddziale Następnego dnia starał się przekonać Kaiena Shibę, aby został jego wicekapitanem, na co ten był niechętnie nastawiony. Rozmawiają o bieżących wydarzeniach w Soul Society i o wielkim talencie Gina Ichimaru, który ustanowił nowy rekord zakończenia akademii Shinigami, przezwyciężając Kaiena. Shiba lekceważy wszystkie próby Ukitake i twierdzi, że Gin jest po prostu cudownym dzieckiem. Podczas podróży, w domu Shiba okazał się być bardzo lubianym i rozpoznawalnym człowiekiem. Kaien komentuje to, że u pewnej kobiety wywołuje rumieńce i jest ona nim bardzo zauroczona. Ukitake stara się być pokorny i twierdzi, że to nieprawda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 15-17 9 lat później Ukitake jest obecny na nadzwyczajnym posiedzeniu kapitanów, które zwołał Yamamoto. Gdy wybiera zespół śledczy składający się z kapitanów i wicekapitanów do znalezienia członków 9. Oddziału,Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strona 6 Ukitake jest zaskoczony, gdy Shunsui wyznacza swoją wicekapitan do wyruszenia tam. Po wydaniu im rozkazów reszcie nakazuje strzec Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strona 11 Jūshirō z powodu swojej choroby nie zawsze był zdolny do walki, jednak mógł liczyć na swojego wicekapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 134, strona 10 thumb|right|190px|Ukitake atakuje [[Hollowa w ciele Kaiena]] Jakiś czas później, gdy nieznany wówczas Hollow zabił skład prowadzony przez żołnierza trzeciej rangi 13. Oddziału oraz żonę Kaiena, Miyako Shibę, mężczyzna bardzo się zdenerwował i poprzysiągł zemstę. Pomimo tego, Ukitake próbował go powstrzymać, ponieważ nie mieli oni żadnych informacji związanych z tym Hollowem. Mężczyzna nie ustąpił, dlatego jego kapitan nie kłócił się z nim i dał mu informacje jakie miał, czyli miejsce jego pobytu. Następnie razem z Jūshirō i Rukią wyruszyli na miejsce zdarzenia. Gdy go zobaczyli, Shiba poprosił ich, aby sam mógł walczyć ze stworzeniem i by nie wtrącali się do walki, na co kapitan udziela pozwolenie. Kaien przemieszcza się do Hollowa i dotyka jego macki, przez co, jak się okazuje, niszczy to jego Zanpakutō. Mężczyzna nie poddaje się i walczy z nim bez miecza. Ostatecznie bitwa staje się przegraną Shinigami, co skłania Kuchiki do interweniowania. Ukitake zatrzymuje ją, tłumacząc, że walczy on o swój honor i jeśli mu pomoże, to zostanie on splamiony. Hollow przejmuje ciało wicekapitana, co zmusza Jūshirō do walki z nim, jednak jego choroba nawraca się, przez co Rukia musi walczyć za niego. Kuchiki nie ma wyboru i przebija go swoim mieczem, tym samym zabijając go. Pod koniec Kaien dziękuje jej za to, że go powstrzymała, i że pozwoliła mu walczyć o honor żony i swój własny.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 134-136 Po śmierci swojego wicekapitana, Ukitake postanowił nie mianować nowego zastępcy na jego cześć. Pustkę wypełniają jednak dwaj trzeci oficerowie: Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki, którzy nie są do siebie przyjacielsko nastawieni i za wszelką cenę starają się podlizać kapitanowi. Jakiś czas później, Ukitake dał Kūgo Ginjō odznakę, która czyniła go pierwszym Przedstawicielem Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 474, strony 11-16 Fabuła Soul Society 190px|thumb|left|Ukitake zatrzymuje Byakuyę przed ostatecznym atakiem na Ganju Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci kapitana Aizena od posłańca Soul Society. Ukitake jest widocznie zaskoczony tym faktem oraz zrozpaczony. Następnie widać go, gdy na moście do Senzaikyū, gdzie pojawia się w samą porę, zatrzymując Byakuyę przed zabiciem Ganju oraz Hanatarō. Mówi, że uwalnianie swojego Zanpakutō w takich miejscach jest niedozwolone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 39-40 Kuchiki odpowiada mu, że od najazdu Ryoka to prawo zostało zniesione. Ukitake stwierdza, że nic o tym nie wiedział, ponieważ kurował się w swoim pokoju i nie docierały od niego wszystkie wiadomości z zewnątrz. Obaj czują następnie silną energię duchową, po czym Jūshirō stwierdza, że to Reiatsu jest na poziomie kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 40-49 Gdy nadchodzi Ichigo, Ukitake pyta Byakuyi kim on jest, na co ten odpowiada, że jest nikim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strony 5-6 Jest zaskoczony, gdy Yoruichi pojawia się po tylu latach, zatrzymując Shikai Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strona 19 Słucha rozmowy pomiędzy kapitanem, a Ryoka, a gdy Shihōin powala Kurosakiego, jest mocno wstrząśnięty. Uspokaja się i stwierdza, że jest to lek uspokajający, który wprowadza się bezpośrednio do rany. Następnie jest świadkiem krótkiej potyczki Yoruichi z Byakuyą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 11-12 Gdy ta wygrywa z kapitanem na prędkość i odchodzi, Kuchiki opuszcza miejsce, a spytany przez Ukitake dokąd idzie, mówi, że jest znudzony tą sytuacją i daje mu wolną rękę. Ukitake wzywa dwójkę swoich podwładnych, Kiyone i Sentarō, i rozkazuje im zawiadomić 4. Oddział i odprowadzić Rukię do więzienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119, strony 3-8 Po zapoznaniu się z informacją od piekielnego motyla o przesunięciu egzekucji Rukii, Ukitake stara się za wszelką cenę przekonać Byakuyę, aby coś z tym zrobili. Wstrząśnięty całą sytuacją zaczyna kaszleć krwią. Kuchiki mówi mu, aby się nie interesował jego rodziną, ponieważ są to ich wewnętrzne sprawy. Jūshirō postanawia pomóc swojej podwładnej, nie zważając na słowa kapitana. 190px|thumb|right|[[Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Shunsuiem i Ukitake]] Nowy plan Ukitake ma na celu zniszczenie podstawy Sōkyoku za pomocą Tarczy Shihōin, którą posiada z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strona 10 Wraz z tym artefaktem przybywa na Wzgórze Sōkyoku prawie za późno i wraz z Shunsuiem niszczy przedmiot.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 151, strony 10-14 Po krótkiej rozmowie z Yamamoto jest zmuszony do ucieczki, jednak szybciej chwyta go Kyōraku i przemieszcza się z nim na dół wraz ze swoim wicekapitanem Nanao Ise.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 153, strony 14-17 Gdy przybywają na miejsce, kapitan głównodowodzący już tam jest, a następnie przytłacza swoją energią duchową Nanao. Shunsui przenosi ją w dalekie miejsce od walki, po czym Yamamoto uwalnia swój Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 154-155 Ukitake stwierdza, że minęło sporo czasu od kiedy widział jego miecz w takiej postaci. Shigekuni pyta ich, czy zamierzają tak bezczynnie stać, czy uwolnią swoje ostrza, chyba, że chcą być spaleni w popiół. Jūshirō uwalnia ostrze pierwszy, po czym to samo robi Shunsui. Yamamoto stwierdza, że ich widok robi wielkie wrażenie. Są to jedyne Zanpakutō w Soul Society, które po uwolnieniu stają się bliźniaczymi katanami. Następnie lecą oni ku sobie, tworząc wielki wybuch Reiatsu. Dalszy wynik walki jest nam nieznany, jednak u Jūshirō jak i u Kyōraku nie widać widocznych ran po starciu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 6-17 thumb|left|190px|Ukitake ogląda ucieczkę [[Aizena]] Widzimy go, gdy Isane Kotetsu poprzez Tenteikūrę informuje całe Soul Society o zdradzie kapitana Aizena. Opowiada jego plan o jakim się dowiedziała i dokąd Sōsuke zmierza. Cała prawda wzbudza u Ukitake zdziwienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172; strona 12 Gdy przychodzą na wzgórze, widać tam innych kapitanów oraz Ryoka. Jūshirō wyraża swoje zdanie na ten temat, po czym Sōsuke wraz z Ginem i Tōsenem uciekają do Hueco Mundo. Ukitake mówi Aizenowi, że jest arogancki, ponieważ myśli, że będzie mógł zasiąść na tronie w niebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 178, strony 14-16 Gdy Ichigo i reszta wraca do Świata Ludzi, Ukitake daje Kurosakiemu Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Pozwala mu ona na polowanie na Hollowów w jego rodzinnym mieście oraz przemianę w Shinigami bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Czyni go ona oficjalnym Przedstawicielem Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strona 14 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|190px|Ukitake i jego skład odnajdują Jōkaishō Podczas Inwazji Bount, Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku i Tōshirō Hitsugaya szukają informacji na temat Bount w laboratorium. Jūshirō pomaga także w przedstawieniu nowych informacji wyższym rangą oficerom o brakujących danych. Stwierdza, że na pewno nie mogli ich mieć, ponieważ gdyby były, to Mayuri Kurotsuchi zarządziłby spotkanie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 76 Wydaje się podejmować jakieś działania, gdy ataki Rukii są osłabione, jednak Byakuya reaguje na tyle szybko, by móc ją ocalić.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 93 Gdy Ichigo walczy z Jinem Kariyą, Ukitake u boku swoich żołnierzy trzeciej rangi, Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubakiego, i reszty swojego składu lokalizuje i niszczy Jōkaishō z pomocą Ran'Tao, podczas gdy inni oglądają bitwę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 108 Arrancar Ukitake jest widziany, gdy Yamamoto wzywa wszystkich dowódców dywizji na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strona 17 Shigekuni mówi mu i Hitsugayi o badaniach w bibliotece i dokumencie, do którego Aizen miał dostęp. Papiery te nawiązują do największego skarbu Soul Society, mianowicie Ōken - Królewski Klucz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 223 thumb|190px|left|Ukitake rozmawia z Hisagim o Rukii Ukitake widziany jest na terenach 13. Oddziału, gdzie ogląda trening Orihime i Rukii. Zbliża się do niego Shūhei Hisagi, który daje mu kopię najnowszego Komunikatu Seireitei, zastanawiając się nad przyjaźnią Kuchiki i Inoue, zważywszy na to, że ona jest człowiekiem. Jūshirō mówi, że ich przyjaźń jest wielka rzeczą, bez względu na to, co zauważają inni. Dodaje, że Orihime i jej przyjaciele nie są zwykłymi ludźmi, ponieważ posiadają specyficzne moce i mogą w każdej chwili podróżować do Soul Society. Następnie pyta wicekapitana jak radzi sobie po zdradzie w 9. Oddziale. Hisagi odpowiada, że praca kapitana jest bardzo męcząca, a kapitan Tōsen nigdy by nie pozwolił nikomu czuć jego ciężaru pracy, dlatego nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Ukitake zaprasza go, aby dołączył do niego, jednak ten przeprasza i odmawia. Gdy odchodzi, kapitan zauważa, że minęło zbyt mało czasu, aby wyleczyć swoje rany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 1-6 190px|thumb|right|Ukitake informuje o porwaniu Orihime Ukitake później słyszy o tym, że Arrancarzy znowu atakują miasto Karakura, po czym mówi Kuchiki, aby przeszła przez bramę Senkai, by pomóc innym Shinigami w ludzkim świecie. Orihime także chce z nią pójść, jednak nie posiada ona piekielnego motyla, dlatego będzie musiała przejść przez inną bramę. Kapitan następnie przemieszcza się do niej i mówi, że ściany odpadów zostały zabezpieczone, dlatego ona może swobodnie przemieszczać się po wymiarze przez pewien czas. Mówi jej, że ją rozumie, że chce jak najszybciej pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, ale w tych czasach warto być cierpliwym. Rukia uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że ona pójdzie dalej, a na miejscu poczeka na nią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strony 4-6 Później, po tym jak Inoue zostaje porwana do Hueco Mundo, Ukitake informuje zespół Hitsugayi o jej zniknięciu, chce prawdopodobnie powiedzieć, że może być martwa, jednak przerywa mu Yamamoto i Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238, strony 6-10 Hueco Mundo Widzimy go przez krótki czas, gdy wraz z Kyōraku i Yamamoto informują resztę o ucieczce Rukii i Renjiego, a 2. Oddział szuka ich po całym Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 247, strona 1 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Ukitake wita Amagaia Ukitake jest obecny na spotkaniu kapitanów, gdy Yamamoto przyprowadza Shūsuke Amagaia jako nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału. Po zakończonym posiedzeniu, Ukitake osobiście z zadowoleniem przyjmuje nowego kapitana w szeregi Gotei 13. Oferuje mu wszelką pomoc i porady, które mogą się przydać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 168 Kiedy Amagai proponuje, by wszystkie Oddziały Gotei 13 współpracowały ze sobą, Ukitake dołącza się do jego prośby, przypominając wszystkim, że Aizen, Tōsen i Gin byli w stanie poradzić sobie z całym Gotei 13, ponieważ wykorzystali te słabości, które Shūsuke chce zniwelować.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 179 thumb|190px|Jūshirō Ukitake, [[Shunsui Kyōraku i Shūsuke Amagai poznają się i razem piją]] Po spotkaniu, Ukitake i Shunsui biorą nowo mianowanego kapitana na drinka. Pochwala pomysł Amagaia i doradza mu, aby nie denerwował się przez innych kapitanów, którzy czują niepokój z tego powodu. Ukitake jest zaskoczony tym, jak Shūsuke łatwo się upija. Następnie jest w szoku, gdy Amagai przytula go, dziękując za udzielone wsparcie. Następnie Ukitake stwierdza, że lubi Amagaia, po tym jak pomaga mu Kyōraku w powrocie do swoich koszar. Po zakończeniu tej czynności są powiadamiani o obecności Menos Grande. thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto tłumaczy swój plan Kiedy Ukitake wraca do swojej siedziby, informuje Kiyone i Sentarō o tym, że wierzy w to, że atak Menos Grande był podstępem, co wzbudza u nich respekt i kłótnie między sobą. Jūshirō nadal zastanawia się, dlaczego ktoś miałby to zrobić oraz kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Zauważa, że nie mógł on wyczuć obecności tej osoby jak i Menos Grande, tak jak Shinigami z innych oddziałów obecnych podczas zdarzenia. Następnie pojawia się Yamamoto i tłumaczy, że to on jest winowajcą całego zdarzenia. Wyjaśnia, że chce przetestować reakcje obronną Gotei 13 i sprawdzić, jak z całą sytuacją poradzi sobie nowy kapitan, Amagai. thumb|190px|Ukitake wchodzi do Warsztatu Bakkōtō Kilka dni później, gdy Yamamoto zleca infiltrację gospodarstwa domowego Klanu Kasumiōji, Ukitake i Kyōraku biorą swoje oddziały na tę misję i wchodzą do warsztatu Bakkōtō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 186 Później on i kilku kapitanów omawiają bieżącą sytuację i podejmują odpowiednie środki. Potwierdzają, że zabezpieczyli warsztat. Następnie Shunsui i Yoruichi ujawniają wszystkim, że Amagai jest tak naprawdę wrogiem i że całe to zdarzenie zostało przez niego zaplanowane. Shū Kannogi pojawia się wtedy i informuje wszystkich, że Shūsuke poszedł za Yamamoto.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 187 Ukitake jest obecny wraz z resztą kapitanów, gdy Amagai kończy swój żywot.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ukitake przybywa wraz z innymi kapitanami do Sztucznej [[Karakura|Karakury]] Potem pojawia się podczas bitwy w Sztucznej Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315 Po tym, jak Hitsugaya mówi, że nie ma pewności, czy Aizen nie przeszkodzi im w walce z Espadą. Wtedy interweniuje Yamamoto i gdy uwalnia Shikai, Shunsui każe Ukitake paść, na co ten odpowiada, że o tym wie. Następnie zastanawia się, czy to posunięcie było potrzebne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strona 14 Kapitan zamyka Sōsuke, Gina i Kaname w ognistym więzieniu o nazwie Jōkaku Enjō, dzięki czemu przez pewien czas nie będą mogli walczyć i wtrącać się w walki Gotei 13. Widzimy gotowość Jūshirō i Kyōraku do walki z Coyote Starrkiem i Lilynette Gingerbuck. Jest zaskoczony, gdy Shunsui proponuje Espadzie udawaną walkę, co ten potwierdza, widząc niefrasobliwą postawę kapitana 8. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329, strona 14 Kapitan 13. Oddziału zasiada następnie na szczycie pewnego budynku, siedząc w pozie do medytacji, gdzie zostaje wypytywany przez Lilynette, dlaczego on nie walczy razem ze swoim przyjacielem. Ukitake mówi, że byłoby nie fair walczyć dwóch na jednego, na co ta odpowiada, że to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ w pojedynkę Shunsui zginie. Jūshirō z uśmiechem na twarzy stwierdza, że kapitan też jest silny i nie powinna go nie doceniać, a on modli się, aby jego kolega wygrał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strony 12-13 Następnie mówi jej, że nie powinna brać udziału w takich starciach, ponieważ nie ma tutaj miejsca dla małych dzieci, na co ta oburzona odpowiada, że wiek Arrancara nie ma znaczenia. Ukitake wyjaśnia Lilynette, że nie może z nią walczyć, bo jest tylko dziewczynką. Gingerbuck postanawia go pokonać, jednak kapitan mówi jej, aby "poszła do domu i pograła w piłkę".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, page 14 190px|thumb|left|Ukitake z łatwością odpiera [[Cero Lilynette]] 190px|thumb|right|Ukitake broni się przed atakiem Lilynette Lilynette czuje protekcjonalne zachowanie Ukitake, co skłania ją do wyciągnięcia lekko zakrzywionego miecza z małego rogu hełmu, po czym każe mu z nią walczyć. Jūshirō ma dość smutną i zmartwioną minę z tego powodu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strona 15 Następnie Arrancar atakuje go, jednak Seki odrzuca jej kopnięcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strony 11-12 Zaczyna się turlać, ale po wylądowaniu wystrzeliwuje zielone Cero, które Ukitake z łatwością odpiera. Kapitan komentuje ten atak jako niedojrzały i słaby, a jego moc nie równa się nawet z Cero Menosa. Nadal powtarza swoje i mówi, aby dziewczyna poszła do domu, bo on nie zamierza walczyć z dzieckiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strony 12-13 Jest później widziany, kontynuując starcie z Gingerbuck. Udaje mu się ukraść jej miecz, który wbił w podłogę obok siebie. Nieustannie unika jej ataków, po czym ta zaczyna płakać, ponieważ on mówi, że w jej uderzenia nie jest włożone serce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360, strony 2-3 Kiedy Starrk zaczyna krzyczeć do Lilynette aby tu podeszła, okazuje się, że zamierza on uwolnić swoje Resurrección. Shunsui czując, że zaraz stanie się coś złego, zrzuca swoje różowe kimono do Ukitake i mówi, by potrzymał je na czas walki. Jest zszokowany, gdy widzi prawdziwą formę Coyote i Gingerbuck, po czym Kyōraku uwalnia swój Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 361, strony 11-17 thumb|190px|left|Ukitake interweniuje w walce Shunsuia ze Starrkiem Widząc, że Shunsui nie radzi sobie z omijaniem Cero Metraletta Starrka, Ukitake uwalnia swój Shikai i odbija atak Arrancara, kierując go w jego stronę, jednak ten lekko się uchyla, broniąc się przed atakiem. Espada zastanawia się, czy było to Cero, jednak nie jest to dla niego możliwe, aby mógł je wystrzelić Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strony 17-18 Shunsui chce coś powiedzieć, jednak Ukitake przerywa mu, tłumacząc, że nie powinien narzekać, ponieważ oba Arrancary stworzyły jedną postać. Dodaje, że jego pomoc wyrównuje jedynie ilość przeciwników po obu stronach. Mówi także, że Kyōraku nie zamierza użyć swojego Bankai. Ten odpowiada mu, że zrobi to w ostateczności. Jūshirō ostrzega go, że ujawnianie go na oczach wszystkich nie jest dobrym pomysłem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strona 3 Kapitan mówi Shunsuiowi, że tak czy inaczej, jego umiejętności są bardziej przystosowane do tej walki. Starrk następnie woła kapitana, po czym Kyōraku się odwraca, jednak mówi mu, że krzyczał do drugiego Shinigami, po czym pyta, jak udało mu się wystrzelić Cero. Jūshirō z uśmiechem na twarzy mówi: "kto wie, może zrozumiesz to, jeśli wystrzelisz je jeszcze raz". Zdezorientowany i ciekawy Coyote zamierza tak zrobić, jednak Lilynette w postaci pistoletu ostrzega go, aby tego nie robił, ponieważ to pułapka, lecz ten jej nie słucha i strzela kolejne Cero. Kapitan ponownie je odbija i w ten sam sposób Arrancar broni się przed nim. Strzela jeszcze raz i widzi rezultaty swojej obserwacji. Za pomocą Sonído przemieszcza się za niego i mówi, że już rozumie jego moc. Twierdzi, że za pomocą jednego ostrza absorbuje atak i poprzez linę łączącą oba ostrza przechodzi do drugiego. Zauważa też, że pięć kart na tej linie zakłóca bieg ataku, nie dając przeciwnikowi szans na jego obronę. Ukitake jest zaskoczony, że po trzech seriach tak dużo zrozumiał. Coyote następnie wyraża swoją radość, z powodu tego, że kapitan nie jest w stanie zaabsorbować wszystkich jego ataków. Stwierdza, że jeśli może wchłonąć atak, to musi on mieć pewne ograniczenia w Reiatsu. Mówi, że nie sądzi, aby mógł wchłonąć 1000 Cero na raz, po czym ponownie wystrzeliwuje Cero Matraletta, tyle, że w o wiele większej ilości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strony 4-12 thumb|left|190px|Ukitake przebity przez Wonderweissa thumb|right|190px|Ranny Ukitake leżący na ziemi Przed wystrzeleniem przez Starrka Cero Matraletta, Shunsui pojawia się za nim, próbując przeciąć mu głowę, jednak ten unika ataku. Potem na niebie zaczyna się otwierać Garganta, zaskakując tym trzech przeciwników. Ukitake pyta swojego przyjaciela, czy to ktoś nowy. Kyōraku pyta się go, czy nie myśli on o tym, że to ktoś silniejszy od całej trójki Espady, jednak ma nadzieję, że tak nie jest. Gdy otwiera się całkowicie, widać postać młodego Arrancara, którym okazuje się być Wonderweiss Margela. Kapitanowie zadają sobie wzajemnie pytanie kim on jest, przy czym Coyote jest zaskoczony ogromnym Hollowem, który za nim stoi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strony 13-20 Zaskoczony Hooleerem Ukitake nie zauważa Wonderweissa, po czym Arrancar atakuje go od tyłu i przebija jego klatkę piersiową, wystawiając swoją dłoń po drugiej stronie jego ciała. Widząc to, Kyōraku jest przerażony i jak nigdy dotąd ma przestraszone oczy, po czym idzie do ataku na Margelę, jednak Starrk z bardzo bliskiego dystansu celuje kapitanowi prosto w plecy i strzela Cero i obaj kapitanowie padają z nieba na ziemię. Podczas kontynuacji wszystkich walk, łącznie walki Gotei 13, Ukitake cały czas leży ranny na ziemi, gdzie nikt o nim później nie wspominał, aby go nawet uleczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 5-8 190px|thumb|right||Ukitake rozmawia z Kiyone i Kotsubakim 10 dni po tym, jak Aizen zostaje zapieczętowany i skazany na najniższy poziom więzienia na 20 000 lat, widzimy Ukitake wraz z Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubakim, jak siedzą na podłodze i słuchają Yamamoto, który krzyczy na Shunsuia, Kenpachiego i Byakuyę za zgubienie swoich haori. Kapitan zauważa, że pomimo tego, że głównodowodzący stracił lewą rękę, przez użycie wysokopoziomowego Hadō, to jego wytrzymałość zaczyna powracać, co przynosi mu ulgę. Mówi, że Soul Society nigdy nie będzie w stanie znaleźć człowieka, który będzie mógł go zastąpić w pracy, gdy on już nie będzie w stanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 6 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Dwaj przyjaciele zastanawiający się nad dziwnym nastrojem Byakuyi Po raz pierwszy widzimy Ukitake wraz z Kyōraku i jego wicekapitan, Nanao Ise. Przybyli do siedziby 6. oddziału jako widzowie, którzy oglądają sparing pomiędzy kapitanem Byakuyą Kuchiki, a jego wicekapitanem, Renjim Abarai. Jūshirō gratuluje Renjiemu, chwaląc wzrost jego umiejętności w posługiwaniu się swoim Bankai. Nastrój Byakuyi wydaje się znacznie zmienić, co skłania Shunsuia i Ukitake do zastanowienia się na ten temat. Później tego samego wieczoru wszyscy kapitanowie i oficerowie wyższej rangi Gotei 13 zostają wezwani przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Po przybyciu, Hitsugaya pyta się, co jest nie tak, ponieważ nikt z przybyłych wydaje się nie wiedzieć o powodzie spotkania. Następnie są świadkami przybycia wicekapitana 1. oddziału, Chōjirō Tadaokiego Sasakibe, który znika. Wszyscy przygotowują się na ewentualny atak, kiedy przybywa tajemniczy mężczyzna, który mówi, że wszechkapitan będzie nieobecny na spotkaniu. Słysząc to, Ukitake i inni są świadkami uwolnienia Bankai Komamury, który pojawia się tuż przed tajemniczym mężczyzną. Po uwolnieniu dużej ilości Reiatsu, przed Sajinem pojawia się duża istota, która zaczyna z nim walczyć, co kompletnie szokuje przybyłych Shinigami. Po tym starciu wszyscy przygotowują się na uwolnienie swoich Zanpakutō, jednak nie udaje im się to. Tajemniczy mężczyzna informuje, że ich ostrza nie są już pod ich kontrolą. Dodaje, że teraz to on będzie rządził mieczami Shinigami. Następnie zbiera wszystkie Zanpakutō do siebie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|190px|left|Ukitake powiadamia Rukię na temat Tōjū Ukitake omawia ataki Tōjū z Kyōraku, Rukią, Sode no Shirayuki i Senbonzakurą, a jego wyzwolone Zanpakutō, Sogyō no Kotowari, bawią się blisko całej grupy. Kapitan chwali Kuchiki i jej miecz za ich ciężką pracę wykonaną wraz z Shunsuiem i mówi jej, że dobrze zrobiła, oddając przechwycone Tōjū do 12. Oddziału. Następnie upomina duchy swojego Zanpakutō, które hałasują.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 256 Później podczas dyskusji na temat radzenia sobie z Tōjū, Ukitake i Shunsui wielokrotnie zostają pokonani przez Katen Kyōkotsu w karcianej grze, w wyniku czego oboje są zobowiązani do wykonania prac swoich Zanpakutō. W tym czasie, okazuje się, że duchy Zanpakutō są nieszczęśliwe z życia w materialnej formie, przez co Nanao kieruje się do kapitana Mayuriego w nadziei, że znajdzie on jakiś sposób na przywrócenie upadłych dusz.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Ukitake cieszy się ze spokojnej chwili Ukitake i Kyōraku spotykają Hitsugayę przed koszarami 1. Oddziału i rozmawiają o misji Nanao i Rangiku w Świecie Żywych. Kiedy Tōshirō odchodzi zdenerwowany faktem, że Matsumoto nie wypełnia swoich obowiązków, Ukitake stwierdza, że to dobrze, że potrafią się złościć, tak samo jak potrafią się śmiać ze zwykłych rzeczy, świadczy o tym, że powróciły czasy pokoju. Później, dyskutują w gabinecie Yamamoto o zniknięciu Nanao i Rangiku. Ukitake sugeruje, że mógł im się zdarzyć jakiś wypadek w Dangai, jednak Mayuri nie zgadza się z tym. Twierdzi, że Dangai jest monitorowany 24 godziny na dobę przez SRT. Kiedy wicekapitanowie pojawiają się i twierdzą, że minęły dopiero trzy godziny, Ukitake dochodzi do wniosku, że być może w Dangai występują jakieś anomalie czasowe. Później jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów. Jūshirō jest wraz z Yamamoto, gdy Byakuya, Hitsugaya i Renji dostarczają mu znalezioną w Dangai Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 thumb|left|190px|Ukitake rozmawia z Kyōraku Ukitake przyznaje, że to odznaka, którą wręczył Ichigo, ale nie wierzy, że chłopak mógł być zamieszany w zaginięcia w Dangai. Kyōraku sądzi tak samo. Zostają poinformowani, że Ichigo Kurosaki z pomocą Rukii uciekł z celi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 318 Wraz z Kyōraku, Yamamoto i Unohaną, Ukiatke jest jednym z kapitanów, których Reigai nie utworzono.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Shunsui i Jūshirō spotykają się w sekretnym miejscu i dzielą się swoimi spostrzeżeniami o obecnej sytuacji. Stwierdzają, że to dziwne, że kapitanowie tak zgodnie podjęli decyzję o aresztowaniu Ichigo. Udaje się wraz z Kyōraku do Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, aby ponownie przejrzeć zapiski dotyczące Dangai. Shunsui okłamuje Akona, że Ukitake nie zachował żadnej kopii z zapisów przejścia swoich podwładnych przez Dangai, a muszą teraz przygotować raport, a bez tych zapisków może być problem. Po przejrzeniu wpisów, Shunsui dochodzi do wniosku, że ktoś je zmieniał. Niespodziewanie w pomieszczeniu pojawia się oddział Onmitsukidō pod dowództwem Suì-Fēng i aresztują Kyōraku za fałszowanie zapisków z Dangai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 321 thumb|right|190px|Ukitake przed [[Najwyższa Komnata 46|Najwyższą Komnatę 46-u]] Później, Ukitake prosi Najwyższą Komnatę 46-u o uniewinnienie Kyōraku, jednakże sędziowie nadal uznają, że fałszował on zapiski o Dangai i nie zamierzają zmienić decyzji. Wychodząc, Jūshirō stwierdza, że Centrala 46 to banda głupców. Słyszy to Unohana, która wyjaśnia, że nie mieli żadnego powodu, aby przychylić się do jego prośby. Ukitake dzieli się z nią spostrzeżeniami, że ten ostatni incydent to jakaś konspiracja. Retsu przyznaje mu rację i stwierdza, że depczą po piętach komuś, kto nie da się tak łatwo złapać. Ukitake mówi, że zamierza wszcząć w tej sprawie własne śledztwo, a Unohana życzy mu powodzenia i mówi by na siebie uważał, Jūshirō obezwładnia strażników w więzieniu i zabiera Kyōraku z celi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 322 thumb|left|190px|Ukitake pokonany przez [[Reigai]] Ukitake postanawia zasięgnąć porady Yamamoto w tej sprawie, a Shunsui narzeka na niewygodne warunki w celi. Kapitan 13. Oddziału stwierdza, że to nie czas na żarty. Niespodziewanie, Ukitake zostaje zraniony przez Kyōraku, a w rzeczywistości jego Reigai. Podróbka Shunsuia stwierdza, że poszło bardzo łatwo i zamierza wykończyć leżącego już kapitana. Powstrzymuje go Reigai Jūshirō oznajmujący, że nie na tym polega ich zadanie; w tej chwili mają ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. thumb|right|190px|Ukitake i Kyōraku walczą z wzmocnionymi Reigai Później, wraz z Kyōraku zjawia się w kryjówce Kagerōzy Inaby i wraz z innymi Shinigami próbuje otoczyć żołnierza siódmej rangi. Ruszają na zdradzieckiego Shinigami, lecz w jego obronie stają Reigai. Ukitake przymierza się do ataku na Reigai Retsu Unohany, jednakże interweniuje Reigai Isane Kotetsu używając Hadō 58. Tenran.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 Ukitake chce się dowiedzieć jakim sposobem Inaba wykradł dane o Mod-Duszach z Dangai i stwierdza, że badania nad nimi były zbyt niebezpieczne, więc porzucono projekt.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 Inaba oznajmia, że nie potrafił wybaczyć tym, którzy zabronili mu kontynuowania badań. Na to Ukitake pyta czy właśnie dlatego wpadł na pomysł reaktywacji projektu Spearhead. Kagerōza przytakuje i przerywa bransoletki Reigai. Przeciwnicy ze zwiększoną mocą atakują; Ukitake unika ciosu Reigai Hisagiego. Ostatecznie, Ukitake i pozostali zostają zmuszeni do odwrotu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 Później, pojawiają się w samą porę by pomóc Kisuke i Ichigo w walce z Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 336 Ukitake walcząc ramię w ramię z Kyōraku, unika ataku Reigai Shunsuia i przystępuje do walki z Reigai Komamury. Wkrótce liczba Reigai zaczyna rosnąć, tak jak powodowane przez nich zniszczenia. Kiedy Ukitake i Kyōraku zostają przytłoczeni przez Reigai Hisagiego i Reigai Ikkaku, na pomoc przybywają wicekapitanowie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Pomimo wsparcie ze strony podwładnych, Reigai wciąż utrzymują przewagę. Byakuya Kuchiki uświadamia sobie, że Reigai atakują osoby, które są najbardziej narażone na atak, co daje im przewagę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Później, wskrzeszony Ōko Yushima używa Renzan - Hajō Kūri i powoduje zniszczenia w Soul Society. Reigai mówią, że będą chronić Soul Society na swój własny sposób i powstrzymują technikę kosztem własnego życia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Po wygranej, Ichigo wraz z pozostałymi przygotowuje się do powrotu na Ziemię. Przed Senkaimon, Ukitake oddaje Ichigo jego Odznakę Przedstawiciela i wręcza miniaturową wersję Odznaki Konowi. Pluszak odmawia mówiąc, że ma coś znacznie lepszego - breloczek od Nozomi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341, omake Wiedząc, że moce Ichigo mogą w każdej chwili zniknąć, Ukitake daje zadanie Rukii, by pilnowała chłopaka, aby ten nie walczył za dużo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 342 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ukitake rozmiawa z Kyōraku o Ichigo Kiedy Sentarō wraz z Kiyone zdają mu raport o wygranej walce Ichigo z Ginjō, Ukitake cieszy się i wzdycha z ulgą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 4-5 Jūshirō nie jest obecny na spotkaniu Ichigo z Wszechkapitanem, ale później Shunsui znajduje go siedzącego na wzgórzu. Oznajmia mu, że Kurosaki wrócił i zatrzyma odznakę, ponieważ im ufa. Ukitake jest zaskoczony, ale czuje ulgę. Mówi, że Ichigo wydoroślał, na co Shunsui odpowiada, że młodzi bardzo szybko dorastają, a starzy zawsze się poddają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 15-17 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Ukitake przygotowuje się do walki ze Sternritterem Po ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Ukitake jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy, którzy najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Gdy Wandenreich rozpoczyna najazd na Soul Society, Ukitake staje do walki ze Sternritterem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 14 Zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 7 Po tym jak Yamamoto uwalnia Bankai, Ukitake czuje jak robi mu się sucho w gardle.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 4 Po tym, jak Yhwach pokonał Genryūsaia, a górna połowa ciała Wszechkapitana upada na ziemie, podobnie jak Shunsui, Ukitake od razu to wyczuwa. Jest zszokowany. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 4 thumb|190px|Ukitake, Suì-Fēng i Kensei wyciszeni po słowach Shunsuia Po zakończonej bitwie on i inni kapitanowie opłakują śmierć swojego kapitana dowódcy. Donosi, że ciała nie udało się znaleźć, stwierdzając, że musiało ono zostać doszczętnie zniszczone przez wroga. Patrzy, jak Suì-Fēng krzyczy na przybyłego posłańca mówiącego o stanie Byakuyi i Zarakiego. Po tym, jak Shunsui przypomina wszystkim o celu Gotei 13, Ukitake i reszta są wyciszeni jego słowami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 12-17 Potem, jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami na spotkaniu z Gwardią Królewską.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 thumb|left|190px|Tajemniczy cień za Ukitake Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich Ukitake nie jest obecny na polu walki. Kiyone i Sentarō informują go o tym, co dzieje się z Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 7 Następnego dnia pośród ruin spotyka się z Shunsuiem. Oznajmia, iż jeśli budynki pozostaną zniszczone, wystarczy je odbudować. Gdy mówią o tym, że inwazja przeniosła się do Reiōkyū, Ukitake stwierdza, iż to Kamikake, oparte na tym, co zostało przewidziane. Oznajmia, że Kamikake powiodło się. Rzucany przez niego cień jest tajemniczym symbolem. Po chwili rozmowy Kyōraku mija przyjaciela, odpierając, iż zamierza złożyć wizytę Najwyższej Komnacie 46.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 605, strony 2-5 W sali przy laboratorium, do którego po otrzymaniu wiadomości Urahary zmierzają Shinigami, Ukitake zajmuje się rannymi. Gdy ogłasza, że ukończył trzyetapową operację, Hirako jest zdumiony tym, że to nie on potrzebował pomocy medycznej. Jūshirō pogodnie wyjaśnia, że ze względu na chorowitość posiada rozległą wiedzę o leczniczych technikach. Stwierdza, że poza kapitanem Zarakim każdy może się ruszać, i kieruje podziękowania dla Isane i Hanatarō. Kiedy Kenpachi staje w drzwiach, Ukitake jest pod wrażeniem. Urahara rozdaje wszystkim kule, do których mają przelać Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 4-10 Kisuke ostrzega, że może nie być powrotu. Wówczas Suì-Fēng irytuje się. Kisuke odpiera, iż nie potrafi układać motywujących mów, lecz kapitan 2. Oddziału woła, że nie o to jej chodzi – pyta, czy sądzi, że jego słowa obudzą wątpliwości. Woła, że jeśli kiedykolwiek był częścią Gotei 13, nie powinien ich nie doceniać. Kapitan Ukitake odpiera, iż wszyscy myślą tak samo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|Ukitake decyduje się zastąpić [[Król Dusz|Króla Dusz]] Gdy w Soul Society odczuwalne są skutki zaburzenia równowagi dusz, wygląd kapitana Ukitake zaczyna się zmieniać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 615, strony 17 Ukitake oznajmia, że powinien zastąpić Króla Dusz. Kapitan 13. Oddziału zrzuca szatę z ramion. Pod bandażami na jego plecach kłębi się tajemniczy symbol. Zdziwiona Rukia pyta, co to takiego, lecz kapitan rzuca jej tylko smutne spojrzenie. Wyciąga miecz z pochwy i wzywa Mimihagiego. Prosi Mimihagiego, by otworzył moc swego oka, by opuścił jego organy i ukazał się. Cień rośnie. Gdy Jūshirō powtarza słowa, w cieniu otwiera się oko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strony 4-8 [[Plik:R616 Po Kamikake.png|thumb|left|190px|Ukitake po rytuale Kamikake]] Ukitake wyjawia, że w wieku trzech lat przeszedł ciężką chorobę płuc. Jej pamiątką są jego białe włosy. Zdradza Shinigami, iż powinien wówczas umrzeć. Kisuke przypomina sobie, że Mimihagi to mityczne, miejscowe bóstwo z zakątków wschodniego Rukongai. Jūshirō odpiera, iż jest to jednooki bóg z podań 76. dystryktu Rukongai, który według legendy zstąpił z nieba przed eonami. To prawa ręka Króla Dusz. Tłumaczy, że gdy lekarze nie dawali mu nadziei na przeżycie, jego rodzice zanieśli go do świątyni Mimihagiego. Tam ofiarowali bóstwu płuca chorego syna. Jūshirō Ukitake mówi, że dzięki temu przeżył i stał się służącym Seireitei Shinigami. Kaszle krwią. Wyjaśnia, iż jego płuca są pożerane przez Mimihagiego w rytuale, który być może pochłonie wszystkie jego narządy wewnętrzne – w rytuale Kamikake. Stwierdza, że poświęci je i stanie się wasalem Mimihagiego. Czarny wzór pełen oczu pokrywa jego klatkę piersiową. Jeden z najstarszych kapitanów oznajmia, iż jest teraz prawą ręką samego Króla Dusz. Gdy Rukia pyta, czy od początku wiedział, że to się stanie, twierdząco odpowiada podwładnej. Mówiąc, iż od chwili, kiedy poznał prawdę o swoim uzdrowieniu, wiedział, że dzień jak ten nadejdzie. Mówi, że umarcie dla Gotei 13 to honor, po czym cienista ręka strzela z jego pleców do góry, a Ukitake zanosi się strasznym krzykiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strony 10-15 Krzyk cierpienia wyrywa się z wątłej piersi kapitana Ukitake. Czarna energia wydostaje się z jego oczu, nosa, ust i uszu. Prawa Ręka Króla Dusz wzbija się w niebo. Po chwili trzęsienie ziemi ustaje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strony 2-5 Sentarō, Kiyone i Rukia są przejęci stanem dowódcy. Wtedy Suì-Fēng wprost stwierdza, że nie sądzi, by Ukitake w pełni zastąpił Króla. Mówi, że utrzymywanie równowagi odbywa się kosztem jego życia. Bez ogródek pyta, ile mają czasu. Gdy pyta Uraharę, wyrwany z zamyślenia naukowiec odpiera, iż nie wie tego. Tłumaczy, że pierwszy raz słyszy o Kamikake – nie ma pojęcia, jak długo to potrwa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strony 10-11 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: O jego umiejętnościach mówi się, że jest silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Jego moc nie ma sobie równych. Mimo nienawiści do angażowania się w walkę, Ukitake jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najsprawniejszych szermierzy ze wszystkich w Soul Society. Niepowtarzalny kształt miecza w formie Shikai i odpowiednie umiejętności sprawiają, że ma niekonwencjonalne metody walki z siłami Shinigami. Mistrz Kidō: W porównaniu do innych kapitanów jego znajomość Kidō jest powyżej średniej. Udowodnił to pieczętując Jōkaishō, jak i podczas otwierania Senkaimonu. Potrafi używać wysokopoziomowych czarów bez wymawiania inkantacji. Używa również zaklęć niskopoziomowych z dostateczną siłą aby mogły zastać wykorzystane przeciwko Arrancarowi. Mistrz Shunpo: Jak na kapitana, jego Shunpo jest na mistrzowskim poziomie. Jest w stanie utrzymać dużą odległość od Yamamoto gdy był ścigany przez Soul Society. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najstarszych i najsilniejszych kapitanów w Gotei 13 można świadomie założyć, że jego siła duchowa jest ogromna. Nie jest przytłoczony przez Reiryoku Yamamoto, jak inni ludzie w jego sytuacji. Rukia zauważa, że kapitan Ukitake, aby przezwyciężyć chorobę i kontynuować pracę posiadał moc duchową, do której kapitańska nie mogła się równać. Z tego powodu brama do królewskiego pałacu rozpadła się zaraz po wykonaniu Kamikake. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Ukitake pokazał, że jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Był w stanie ujść bez szwanku w starciu z Głównodowodzącym, którego Zanpakutō jest najbardziej niszczycielski w całym Soul Society. Bezproblemowo zatrzymał Cero Lilynette gołą dłonią, choć sam przyznaje, że nie było nawet na poziomie Gilliana. Wiedza medyczna: Ze względu na swoją chorowitość, Ukitake posiada rozległą wiedzę o medycynie i leczniczych technikach. Wykorzystując tę wiedzę, był w stanie udzielić pomocy medycznej kluczowym członkom Gotei 13 podczas najazdu wojsk Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strona 5 Zanpakutō : Przed uwolnieniem jest zwykłą kataną. Ma czerwoną rękojeść zakończoną złotą częścią i prostokątną tsubą w tym samym kolorze. Pomimo, że po uwolnieniu przyjmuje postać bliźniaczych mieczy, to jednak w zapieczętowanej formie jest to jedno ostrze. thumb|190px|right|Sōgyo no Kotowari * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Kiedy kończy wypowiadać komendę, chwyta miecz w obie ręce i wychyla go do tyłu, lekko się pochylając. Miecz następnie zostaje delikatnie przesunięty w dół, po czym zaczyna on się rozdwajać, szarfa zaczyna z nich wychodzić, a talizmany ustawiać się symetrycznie po sznurze w odpowiednich miejscach. Ostrze jest trochę cieńsze od zwykłego miecza. Trudny oraz artystyczny projekt broni nie pozwala na zwykłe ruchy obydwoma ostrzami. Jej użytkownik musi nauczyć się walczyć tak aby, sznur, który wiąże ze sobą dwa miecze nie przeszkadzał mu w walce. W tej formie Ukitake rzadko walczy w zwarciu, ale jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga to nie sprawia mu to trudności. thumb|right|190px|Specjalna zdolność Sōgyo no Kotowari :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Sōgyo no Kotowari jest w stanie absorbować ataki przeciwnika przez lewą katanę. Energia przechodzi przez pięć talizmanów znajdujących się na szarfie, gdzie jest wzmacniana i szybko wystrzeliwana przez prawą katanę. Jak zauważył Coyote Starrk, pięć kart pomiędzy mieczami zakłóca bieg ataku, przez co przeciwnik nie może się obronić przed zaabsorbowanym atakiem. Cały proces przebiega tak szybko, że z początku może się wydawać, że absorpcja nie miała miejsca, a atak został stworzony przez ostrze. * Bankai: Nieznane. Występy w innych mediach W grach video Bleach: Shattered Blade, Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, 6 i 7 Zanpakutō Ukitake używa ataków wodnych i elektrycznych. Widać to, bo kule wody miotają strumieniami. Te kule mogą być wykonane w określonej formacji. Kolejna umiejętność – kałuża wody w ziemi służąca, jako pułapka, zwana Minabuki, gdy przeciwnik zrobi krok w stronę kałuży wody, włócznie grzmotu przebijają się przez wroga. Tworzy również tornada wody, które chronią zarówno przed atakami lub do pochłaniania celu. Inna możliwość to utworzenie kostki wody, by uwięzić cel. Pod względem błyskawicy, może strzelać bardzo szybko, stworzyć potężną falę uderzeniową, lub wysłać falę przez grunt do celu. Piorun może być również stosowany w połączeniu z prędkością Ukitake do otoczenia celu. Zarówno w grach PSP jak i Nintendo DS Bleacha, Shikai Kyōraku pozwala mu kontrolować wiatr. Miało to jednak miejsce przed ujawnieniem prawdziwej natury Shikai jego Zanpakutō. W obydwu grach DS, czyli Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls, Kyōraku jest w stanie wykonać specjalny ruch wraz z Ukitake gdy są w zespole. Atak nazywa się . Łączy on w sobie potężny huragan i zielony wiatr w wykonaniu Shunsuia oraz błyskawice w postaci kilku piorunów kulistych w wykonaniu Ukitake. Wyróżnia się tym, że to jedyny atak zespołowy w obydwu grach. Ciekawostki * Zanpakutō jego oraz Shunsuia mają najdłuższą komendę uwalniającą w dotychczas poznanych poleceniach. Słowo w słowo mają taką samą liczbę liter, jednak polskie tłumaczenie mangi skraca komendę Jūshirō, przez co polecenie Kyōraku jest dłuższe w naszym języku. * Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami opublikowało kolekcję zdjęć Ukitake o nazwie Sickbad, który jest już obecnie wyprzedany. * W mandze jego oczy są zielone, a w anime brązowe. * W pierwszym sonadażu popularności, zanim jego nazwisko i twarz zostały ujawnione, Ukitake przeszedł na 70 miejsce, ale oznaczono go jako "Shinigami, który pojawił się w pamięci Rukii". * W najnowszym sondażu popularności, Ukitake zajął 19 miejsce (w poprzednim był 14), podczas gdy jego Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari, miało 17 miejsce. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Jūshirō Ukitake ru:Джуширо Укитаке de:Jūshirō Ukitake fr:Jūshirō Ukitake es:Jūshirō Ukitake id:Jūshirō Ukitake hu:Ukitake Jushiro pt:Juushirou Ukitake cs:Jūshirō Ukitake ca:Jūshirō Ukitake Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:13. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie